The Sims 2
by VampirePrincessDameon
Summary: Based off the videogame, The Sims 2. Dameon and Randy have a very abusive relationship, and Dameon just wishes that someone would be her angel and set her free. The new student at Plumbob Regional High might be her savior.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My alarm clock played 'Demolition Lovers' by My Chemical Romance in my ears as I opened my eyes. My room was dark, despite the light from the morning sun that flowed into my room. My wallpaper was black and my carpet was dyed red, giving my room that nice, eerie feeling that I had fallen in love with. As I crawled out of my dark bed, thoughts of this school day coming up sent a major shiver down my spine.

I didn't have any educational problems here; I did my homework, I studied for that Science test, I bought a new notebook for History, all of that stuff. But no, the _real_ problem that worried me…was my boyfriend. I think that he is sort of abusive. His name is Randy Orton and he is really strong and somewhat tall. Randy has short black hair and is very protective—most boys don't even bother to talk to me.

"Dameon!" my annoying mother, Tiffany, called for me. "Come down for breakfast."

"I'll be down soon, Tiffany." I called back. I despised that woman so much that I can't even bring myself to call her 'Mom'.

First, I got dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt and skin tight jeans. Next, I carefully applied my Hot Topic black eyeliner, followed by sparkly gray eye shadow. Then, I put on my black and red belt and slipped on my fingerless black gloves. Finally, I laced up my gray converse shoes. Now, it was time for breakfast with my clueless father (whose wife is cheating on him), Seth, and my Valley Girl of a mother, Tiffany.

I shut my door behind me and locked it, afterwards, hiding the key inside the blue and white 12th Century Song Dynasty Sculpted Vase on the cedar end table in the hallway.

"Dameon," Tiffany whined immaturely. "I said get **down here**!"

"I'm coming, Tiffany! God…" I murmured as I began to make my way down the wooden steps, and I could've sworn each step creaked worse then the last.

As I headed down the stairs, Seth and Tiffany's conversation came into hearing range.

"And, oh my god, Seth, she was _totally there_!" Tiffany cried out in surprise. "Like, I _totally_ didn't think that she would be, like, there!"

"Oh, that's lovely dear! Oops, I'm going to be late for work." Seth set down the newspaper. "Goodbye Tiff, bye Dameon."

"Bye, Father." I said as I sat down at the circular kitchen table.

Seth left, closing the fancy French doors behind him.

"So, like, Dameon. What's, like, with the bruises on your arms?" Tiffany asked me, again, adding more 'like's then necessary.

"They're from dodge ball." I mumbled, stuffing a spoon full of frosted flakes in my mouth.

"Like, _dodge ball_?" asked Tiffany, being her usual, retarded self…

"Yes. From dodge ball… I got pegged really hard…" I lied.

The bruises were really from Randy, but I couldn't tell her that. Tiffany and Seth don't even know that I have a boyfriend; an abusive one at that.

"Oh, like…whatever." Tiffany snorted.

I finished up my cereal and then ran back upstairs to brush my hair and teeth. The bus honked outside, indicating for me to come out. I opened the doors.

"Like, bye, sweetie!" Tiffany called out to me, her blonde hair gleaming with stupidity.

"Whatever." I mumbled again and headed outside.

I boarded the long, yellow bus and took my seat at the back, where Randy, unfortunately, was there waiting for me.

"Hey, baby." Randy smiled.

"Hi." I replied with such a fake smile.

The bus came to a halt at the next stop, where a new student boarded the vehicle. He looked over to me, blushing slightly, and headed down the isle, coming my way!

Randy noticed that I was glancing at the new student and took my arms, making me face him. His kissed me deeply, his tongue probing my mouth.

"Hi, I was—oh…um, sorry about that…" the new student blushed a little harder.

"What do you want?" Randy asked rudely.

"I was just wondering something about the schedule, but—I'll figure it out…" the new student flashed Randy a nasty look.

"Look, babe, I have to go talk to Shawn, okay? I'll be right back; don't move." Randy got up from our seat and headed to the front of the bus.

I waited until Randy was far away, and then sat next to the new student. He was very cute with brown hair cut down to a military look. He was a little shorter then Randy and had deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about him—he's just over protective. My name is Dameon Wrath." I smiled.

"Oh, it's okay. My name is John Cena, nice to meet you." John smiled back at me.

"It's nice to meet you, too. So, what did you need help with?" I asked John politely.

"I needed to know what period I have History… It doesn't say." He handed me his schedule.

"Huh… That's odd… Oh! You have History with me! You have History 6th period… And you have 5th period lunch with me! We can walk to History together, if you'd like." I invited.

"Okay, cool." John took the schedule that I offered him back but stopped and looked at my bruised arms. "What's wrong with your arms?"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Randy grabbed my black and blue arms, making me wince in pain. "I told you to not move!"

"I was just helping John…"I whispered.

"You are **so** going to get it after school." Randy grit his teeth but tried to keep his voice low.

But apparently, Randy didn't keep his voice low enough, because John's eyes widened.

But it wasn't like he was going to help me…

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Well, I was super scared for when the end of the day would come. Whenever Randy does this to me, I end up having to walk home and he drags me to the part of the school nobody is ever at: The old, abandoned gym.

Homeroom wasn't any better, believe me. Randy sits to the left of me and John just got the seat to the right of me! Of course, they were shooting each other death looks the whole time through class. Next, Math class was difficult for me because I couldn't concentrate with John and Randy constantly arguing. I could barely take any notes, but I'll make up for all of that later. Then, I aced the Science test. After that, I wrote a poem in Language Arts about death and suffering (the teacher didn't mind). Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I couldn't bear to eat anything….

I decided to try to focus the rest of the day—and I mostly did.

The bell rung loudly, showing that it was the end of the day! Oh no! I couldn't show up at the gym! Randy will beat me, and then I have to figure out an excuse for Tiffany and Dad, and then—John… wait—why was I thinking about John at a time like this?

I shivered as I ended up in the abandoned gym. I saw Randy, standing there; ready to unleash all of his anger on me. His hands were balled up into fists and his eyes showed no sign of humanity. It was like a totally different person.

This wasn't the man that I'd fallen in love with.

"I told you not to move, Dameon." Randy clenched his teeth together tight. "And you were talking to _him_."

"What do you have against John?" I argued back (which was probably a bad thing to do).

"I know that he likes you." Randy told me with a disdainful tone.

"Huh? We're just friends." I shrugged.

Randy grabbed at my throat, having a stern grip.

"He—likes—you." Randy tightened his grip a little.

"Nnnn…" I gasped for air.

"But I like you more—I love you, Dameon." Randy smiled sickeningly.

"R-R-Randy…" I gasped.

Randy tightened his grip with one hand, and with his free hand, punched me in the stomach.

"Ack!" I coughed, which made it harder for me to breath.

"I love you, Dameon. John's not aloud to have you. He can't touch you." Randy punched my stomach again.

"Stop hitting me!" I managed a breath and screamed.

"Would you rather be raped like last time?" Randy asked me as he held me up to his face length.

"…" I couldn't really breathe, so I couldn't answer! OF COURSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE RAPED!

"Oh, so you _do want to be raped_?" Randy smirked.

"N-n…" I still couldn't answer.

Randy started to put his hands up my shirt, his fingers tracing across my stomach, to my rips, and almost touched my breast—until the door slammed open.

"I think I'm lost…" the person mumbled to himself.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cena?" asked Randy, his hands still in the same position that they were.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" exclaimed John as he still stood there in shock.

Randy dropped me hard on the floor, making blood spill from my mouth.

"Answer me, Cena. Why are you here?" Randy repeated.

"I just got lost and ended up here…" John rubbed the back of his head. "But why are you hurting your girlfriend?"

"I **love** her—and I'd **hate** for her to end up with **you**." Randy turned to me, but he glanced back at John.

"What are you doing to her _now_?" asked John, putting his right leg forward, ready to run at us.

"Why do you care about her so much?" asked Randy.

A strong blow was delivered to my stomach making more blood pour out of my mouth.

"Stop hurting her!" John yelled out.

"I'll do whatever I want with her… she's all mine." Randy picked me up and licked some of the blood off of my cheek.

I winced and wanted to scream so badly, but I couldn't make a noise.

"You sick perverted bastard!" John delivered a roundhouse kick to Randy's head.

I knew that this was going to start something bad…


End file.
